


Shared Quarters

by Arones



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor, Romance, Smut, Water, WetMagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will moved into the Sanctuary he hadn't been expecting shared quarters; things seemed to change rather quickly from that point on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, reviews get donations to Sanctuary for Kids. Last month was great ($51.50 donated--June 2012), but this month needs some work! Keep them coming, it's a great charity!
> 
> ~~Arones

The water was running in the sink and he was splashing freezing cold water on his face. It had taken him months to get used to it. When he'd first started to work for the Sanctuary she had given him a guest room for nights that he would have to stay late and be there early. Or for when he would completely crash after being awake for days on end. The guest rooms each had their own bathroom. Once he had decided to move in more permanently, meaning he had basically stayed there for two weeks straight and hadn't seen his own apartment, he'd discovered the flaw in his plan.

They shared a bathroom.

The wing in which he was supposed to be living had one bathroom which he shared with the full time employees; luckily their wing only housed five of them. However, it was not a tradition to lock the door. The toilet had its own tiny room off the large bathroom as did the shower and bath allowing multiple person usage. He was drying his face on a soft cotton towel his eyes locked on her face before skimming down her body. She'd just exited the shower room and had a large black robe tied around her body, her skin as pink, face free from paint and her hair straight down her back. He'd nodded to her and stuffed his face back in the towel to calm his body. That'd been the first time. This time was much different.

Bristles were scraping against his teeth and his glasses were set on the counter after having put in his contacts. Closing his eyes he focused on the toothbrush as it moved back and forth in his mouth. That was when he heard the snick behind him. Opening his eyes he saw a blur before she came into focus. He still couldn't see much because the large cotton robe ended mid-shin. When his eyes returned to her face she was grinning at him. "Good morning, William. Bit early for you isn't it?"

"Not really." He swallowed hard and turned back to the sink setting back his toothbrush that was always rested next to hers. Bending down to spit out the foam, he watched out of the corner of his eye as he reached for her toothbrush. Following his movements she started to brush her teeth, smiling at him when his eyes locked on hers in the mirror. She hip-checked him lightly when she went to spit and rinse her mouth. Will dared not copy that move and waited patiently until she left the room with a grin and a towel wrapped around her hair.

That had made it a game. He timed her every move during the day so that they would end up in the bathroom at the same time. And it always seemed to happen. Days later it had been him who stepped out of the shower room, with a small towel in his hand as he dried his hair and only a pair of sweats on. He'd stopped suddenly when he saw her leaning against the counter, her hand bracing herself on the sink, toothbrush in her mouth and a smile on her face. "Any hot water left?"

"Uhhhh, yeah." His mind drew a blank for a minute before he smirked. They had a boiler system; of course there was hot water left.

She smiled coyly and spit into the sink holding back her hair. "Good, you finishing up or already done?"

"Finishing." Rubbing his towel covered hand through his hair a few more times he set it down. That was a very odd question of her to ask.

Pressing a hand to his cheek as she walked by, she kissed him quickly on the corner of the mouth and sauntered into the shower room with her hips swaying. It wasn't long until he heard her voice through a partially opened door. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I left my towel out there, could you bring it in?"

"Ummm… sure." He looked around until he spotted the cotton folded on the bench that was pressed against the wall. Picking it up, he made for the shower room and stepped into the steam. Just as he bent to put the towel on the bench in there he heard the door open and felt a wet hand on his arm. "Magnus?" She pulled him into the shower and under the spray drenching his sweats and forcing water droplets in his eyes. Once he stopped fidgeting his way around the enclosed space she let him move his head from under the spray and brushed fingers over his face to clear the water from his sight. "I'm wet."

"I'll bet." The crinkling at the corner of her eyes told him that she was quite amused with his reaction.

"Magnus, why am I in the shower… with you?"

She licked her lips and curved them delicately. "So I can get wet too."

"But isn't that… but you're in… ohhh…" Helen watched as it dawned on him what it was exactly that she meant. She waited only a few seconds longer as his eyes hungrily ate up her naked body. "Oh." He stated once again, but still didn't move. His arms were at his sides, his back was being beat with hot water and his sweats were slowly being pulled down with the added weight. Stepping into his space she planted her lips on his, letting her chest brush against his slick skin. "Wait, wait wait…" He pulled back and looked her over again. She was waiting for his refusal, his denial of her unvoiced request, but that's not what she got. "Showers aren't really conducive to a man's needs."

Her lips pulled back and her teeth shown in a brilliant smile. "I'll make up for it, promise."

"I'll hold you to that." His hand came up and gripped her hair tightly before forcing her body into his. Will's lips latched onto her mouth and she felt like she was drowning. Wet hands slid down his chest to his hips where she pushed at the wet cotton and shoved them down to the tile below. He stepped forward and she back, her spine colliding with the wall, the back of her head being spared the shock because his hand cradled it gently. Air bolted into her lungs as she opened her mouth to breathe and his lips traversed to her neck and chest. Helen's hips bucked out slightly and her spine curved as she thrust her breasts into his mouth.

"Will?" She breathed it out.

"What?"

Helen grinned and spun them so he was against the cold tile and she was pressed up to him tightly. Two hands gripped his hips and held him in place her mouth taking his. Will fisted fingers in her hair again and pulled back. She fell into him slightly and grinned. Pecking his lips quickly, she moved away. "You're going to have to let go if you want me to continue."

"What you're doing is fine." Will was about to move in and kiss her again when he saw the raised eyebrow. Shrugging he removed his hands from her hair and brushed them over her shoulders and down to her own fingers. "Where shall I put them then?"

Letting out a sigh, she kissed his forehead after moving up on her toes. "Anywhere else is fine."

"Like here?" The grin he gave was devilish as his fingers shot to her center and he slipped one in. Her body jerked and she let out a squeak which neither had been expecting that caused Will to move his hand away.

Helen pressed her head into his shoulder and started to giggle. "Yes, Will, you can put them there, but give me slight warning first and wait a second." Lips pressed into his neck and Will let out the tension in his shoulders that he didn't know he was holding. "I was going to give you part of your reward."

"My reward? But I haven't done anything yet."

"It was in anticipation of."

"Oh…" He smiled down at her and she kissed him quickly before going to her knees. Fingers glided up and down his thighs and she sweetly massaged the muscles. Her lips curved when she saw his cock twitch. A manicured nail trailed a line from tip to bottom and Will had to work to hold back a shudder. She watched as his muscles in his body tensed and relaxed. Wrapping a firm hand around him she rolled her fingers in a squeeze back and forth and waited as he hardened further. Soft lips puckered and she kissed the tip of his head before alternating her hands in a squeezing and pulling motion.

Will rolled his eyes back and closed his lids focusing only on the sensations running through his body. She was amazing at it and he didn't want to think about why. Will felt when she stopped pulling at him and her pattern changed. She would tighten her hold for seconds on end until he was sure he was losing circulation and then she would release him. His hips jerked after the sixth or seventh time, he wasn't quite sure because he lost count, and she stopped. Kissing up his abdomen to his chest and his mouth, Helen stood and pressed her warm and wet body into Will's.

"My turn."

He didn't wait much longer before stroking over her smooth skin, feeling all the spots that were softer than he thought they were supposed to be: the indent just at her waist, the apex of her hip, just inside her thigh. "You're squishable." He grinned and switched their positions so she was once again with her back to the wall.

"I'm squishable."

"Yes… it's a good thing." Helen went to make a smart reply but her words were cut off when two fingers were thrust inside her. "Squishable and wet… satisfied that you got wet?" The sticky juices were coating his fingers.

"Hmmmm, yes. Now move them."

"Yes ma'am." His mouth descended onto hers as his two fingers moved inside and his thumb brushed against her clit in a slow, tedious circular trace. She felt it every time he went over the bundle of nerves and the sudden waves of pleasure that cascaded around her. Each wave grew longer and bigger as he continued. Will used his free hand to hoist her leg up until it rested on his hip. "Better access."

"Uh… huh…" She spoke the words but he was sure that she wasn't really paying attention to what he'd said, only to what he was doing. "You're…you're very good at this." Her eyes flashed open quickly and she smiled at him before resuming her earlier position. "Will…" Her hand clamped down on his wrist when her legs stopped shaking and her body lurched slightly. She kept his fingers in place while she clenched and calmed. What was unexpected was that Will would press his thumb hard into her and curl his fingers alternating the pressure inside of her. Without warning Helen started to convulse around him harder and again, the muscles spasms being longer than she had anticipated.

Lavishing at her neck he waited until her chest falls became regular and slow and her heart beat calmed. "So what's my reward?"

"It was going to be nice, but I think you might deserve more."

"Sex?"

"I do believe so." She stretched her thigh muscle that was wrapped around his leg and pointed her toes.

Will grinned and glided hands over her sides. "Was it going to be a blowjob?"

"Perhaps." Magnus' eyes were glittering with mischief as she kissed him fully and loudly on the lips.

"Can I make a request then?" Her nod prompted him to continue. "The bath mat? I don't like sex in showers."

"Yeah." Helen pulled his hand up and licked his fingers slowly, sucking all her juices off of him until she was sure there were none left. Grinning she pulled his head quickly to hers to rub their lips together.

Will sighed and fell into the kiss before slipping back. "You know how a lot of guys find that sexy and damn arousing?"

"Yes…?"

"I don't." Kissing her again he stepped back and pulled her to the door. "Bath mat." He pointed to it and waited for her to sit down.

"Leave the water running."

"Alright…" Will kneeled in front of her and flicked her nipples quickly before running his tongue against hers. Helen gripped his neck and slowly fell backwards until she was firm against the floor. "Ready?" He made sure to ask, always did, and he waited for her nod and kiss before gripping himself and slowly slipping inside of her. Stopping all movement, he waited a bit, his mouth ravishing her breasts and keeping the rest of her body from cooling until he felt the urge to move forward. Kicking his hips into gear, he started the languid push and pull. Her body was rocking and her knees were pulled up. Will's hand flitted between them and he started a secondary pattern that had her again on the edge.

Helen's hands were on his sides, nails digging in as she crashed over once more. Will quickly followed suit and pressed his face into her breasts that were bouncing with the motion of their bodies. He took his time to breathe and to stay where he was and he wasn't planning on moving until Helen spoke. "We should get up, someone will undoubtedly need the facilities soon and I need to rinse off."

"Uh huh."

Three minutes later they were still locked in their positions. Helen had to start moving in order to get Will to pull out of her. He sat back on his knees and helped her to sit. Bending his head to make up the height difference he captured her lips in a sweet embrace. Eventually they stood and moved back into the shower. Rinsing quickly, they turned off the water and Will was yet again drying his wet body noting that his toes and his fingers were quite wrinkled.

Helen kissed him sweetly on the cheek and pulled her robe around her form. "Same time, same place tomorrow then." Patting his cheek, she walked out of the room with a satisfied swagger to her hips.


End file.
